


13

by Fear_Itself



Series: Minecraft Music Drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caves, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: 13 Miners were sent to work. 1 strayed from the path. This is what happens.
Series: Minecraft Music Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709263
Kudos: 2





	13

The peace and tranquility of the dark cave lulled a miner in his work, bits of stone appearing before his feet. The cave itself was rather cold, water dripping from the damp rooftop. Going deeper, his mind was far gone in a trance-like state. Flickering flames from a torch bringing comfort to his frail husk, the echoing sound of whizzing arrows forced the security item to fall and in a complete panic, broke out into a run.

_Silence_

He was hidden quite well.

_Hiss._

Where to go where to go!

**Boom!**

The cool, damp shield encased the miner from damage. A sigh of relief rang clear.


End file.
